Mon monde à moi, c'est toi
by BrownieJune
Summary: Missing moment. Durant la chasse aux horcruxes, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent seuls.


**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Alors voilà, pour ne pas faire de jaloux je vais finalement publier les deux petits OS promis dans mon dernier texte ^^**

 **Celui-ci a été écrit pour l'Arbre à textes de la page facebook " Repertoire de Fanfictions", je vous en avais déjà parlés de cette super page !**

 **Je remercie les lecteurs de Maman, raconte moi une histoire qui sont allés votés sur le site de Short Edition, d'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas le même nom ici et la-bas, dîtes le moi car je vois qui a voté et donc les pseudos :) Le concours n'est pas finit ! J'ai toujours besoin de votre soutien d'ailleurs :D **

**Je publie aujourd'hui les deux OS aussi pour remercier la patience des lecteurs de Je dessine tes contours :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derrière chaque homme se cache une femme.

Et Harry le sait, Hermione est cette moitié de lui. Elle est sa lumière qui le guide, elle est son ombre qui le protège.

Mais lui, est-il cette moitié d'elle?

.

\- Hermione ?

La sorcière ne se retourna pas, elle ne tressaillit même pas à la voix de son meilleur ami. Elle était plongée dans sa contemplation de la forêt. Ce décor silencieux, blanc et froid, apaisait son sentiment d'abandon.

Elle savait qu'Harry était derrière elle depuis un moment, de toute façon, elle ressentait sa présence où qu'il soit. Surtout quand il était près d'elle.

Elle entendit ses pas légers, craquant la neige au sol, il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle répondit à son interpellation par un "oui?" presque murmuré.

.

Harry avait entendu son chuchotement grâce à leur nouvelle proximité. Il était juste dans son dos et voyait à peine un morceau de son profil. Elle paraissait concentrée sur l'horizon.

Il leva les bras et de ses mains, rassembla l'imposante chevelure d'Hermione sur l'épaule la plus éloignée de sa vision. Puis il se pencha, posa son menton sur le nouvel emplacement libre et serpenta ses bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie. Il colla son corps au sien, l'enlaça.

\- Tu penses à Ron ?

Il sentit les mains d'Hermione s'accrocher à ses bras et elle se coula tendrement contre lui, comme pour lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Oui et non.

Il attendit qu'elle explicite.

\- Je nous sens abandonnés par lui. Et même si je suis en colère, je ne lui en veux pas vraiment. Ce qui me fait plus mal, c'est son absence auprès de toi.

\- Pourquoi auprès de moi? Et qu'en est-il de toi?

\- Parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami. Il a toujours été avec toi depuis nos onze ans et aujourd'hui il n'est pas là, il est absent au moment où tu as le plus besoin de lui. Et moi... Il me manque mais contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je n'ai eu aucun choix à faire.

\- Quand il t'a demandé si tu partais avec lui?

\- Oui.

Harry trembla un peu avant de lui en demander d'avantage.

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser aussi quand j'avais besoin de vous? Parce que tu veux me montrer que tu es loyale?

Il la sentit remuer un peu la tête quand elle répondit.

\- Mais non idiot. Je ne te laisserai jamais, que tu aies besoin de moi ou pas. Et tu es toujours ma priorité. Toujours.

Le cœur du sorcier battit un peu plus vite et il fit retourner Hermione dans ses bras. Il voulait ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Et d'une certaine façon, je ne pensais pas à lui, je pensais à tout, je pensais à toi.

Harry glissa ses mains froides sur les joues rougies de la jeune fille.

\- Je me disais qu'ici, on pouvait oublier la guerre, oublier ce monstre, oublier les horcruxes. Et que nous pouvions vivre dans ce monde, que je serais heureuse dans ce monde où il n'y a que nous deux.

Le sorcier posa sa bouche contre le front d'Hermione, son nez se faufilant au milieu de quelques mèches. Il ferma les yeux avant sa confession et ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau de sa meilleure amie qu'il sentit trembler.

\- Mon monde s'est toujours résumé qu'à toi. Les autres autour sont importants mais s'ils sont là et que toi tu n'y es pas, je n'y suis pas non plus.

Hermione s'agrippa à lui, pour le serrer plus fort, pour le garder tout contre elle, pour lui répondre.

Un jour, Harry montrera à sa meilleure amie, tout ce que ses mots voulaient dire. Il lui fera comprendre, et il le fera comprendre à la Terre entière.

* * *

 **Haaa oui je vous vois arriver d'ici " mais c'est trop court" Et puis "c'est frustrant, pas de bisou?" Mouahaah désolée :p j'aime bien l'idée d'un missing moment ainsi ^^**

 **D'ailleurs ! Au moins d'août, je posterai un autre petit texte Harmony, qui selon l'interprétation, peut être une suite de celui-ci ^^ Je ne l'ai pas écrit dans l'optique d'une suite mais... Enfin vous verrez bien :p**

 **Normalement, je posterai aussi un OS Charmione ! Avis donc aux fans du beau et sauvage Charlie :p avec ma JF alias MissPika42 ( vous pourrez la retrouver dans mes auteurs fav ), nous écrivons deux textes en miroir ^^ je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant :)**


End file.
